Dreaming in Fury
by Tsukiyomi Cecilia
Summary: Oneshot. Hyde is very angry and sad when she falls asleep. She dreams about Anne Boleyn and for some reason the Greek Gods. She wakes up remembering nothing. So what did she dream about?


**AN: This story was written** **for an assignment in English where we had to write something about dreams. This is a oneshot and it is a crossover between the Tudors and Percy Jackson (even though the PJO is very slight). Hyde is a fictional character and this was written in 1st person because it was easier. I hope you enjoy the story. Please review and favourite.**

I climbed up the stairs, furiously. How dare that … that girl say something like that! How dare she call me a heartless murderer! How dare she!

My anger waned as I entered my room. Sadness slithered in. Why would she think that? Why? I hadn't done anything to her, so why did she call me a heartless murderer? Tears streamed down my face as I threw myself violently onto my bed. I buried my face into my pillow and tried to subdue my sobs. Whimpers escaped from me as my eyes shut.

 _Opening my eyes I found myself in a ballroom. Two chandeliers, hanging above me, were spaced evenly on the ceiling. Chairs, cushiony chairs that beckoned me to them, were placed in a semi-circle filling half of the room._

 _My body move against my will. One of my hands was lifted by the invisible force until it was level with my chest. Controlled by the force, my hand clenched into a tight fist. A bright light erupted from my hand._

 _After the brilliant glow faded, I opened my eyes. The sight that greeted me was shocking. I mean, honestly, who would expect to see people from the 16th century standing in front of them? The groups of people ranged from a couple wearing crowns to men wearing threadbare clothes to a lone, pregnant, woman._

 _They all started looking around and started talking loudly to one another. The only one who wasn't talking was a brunette with red-brown eyes. She had high cheekbones, signifying an aristocratic bloodline, and was pregnant. Knowing from experience (I was studying to become a doctor) that a stressful situation could cause harm to both mother and child, I walked over to the woman and spoke._

 _I told her that she should sit down as it was stressful in her condition, addressing her as Mi'Lady. She looked at me, confused, but let me lead her to an armchair. Quickly getting annoyed with the shouting, I yelled. The force that had controlled my movement earlier returned and with it, my inability to speak the words I desired._

 _My voice was not my own, as the voice told the gathered people that we were gathered here to watch scenes on a screen. The force paused, then pointed to a large screen that had appeared when it said screen. It continued with saying that it was speaking through me and telling the others that I would tell them what I knew after we were done with the scenes. It continued on saying I was from the future. It then said we were to acquaint ourselves._

 _When I felt the force leave completely, I introduced myself as Hyde and said I was from 2014. They were still looking at me, so I immediately spotted the looks of surprise exchanged between the groups. As I was still standing next to the brunette, I glanced at her to continue the introductions._

 _She introduced herself as Anne Boleyn, Marquis of Pembroke from the year 1536. My eyes widened slightly when she said her name. Anne Boleyn was considered an idol to many females around the world. She was my idol and that made me nervous and excited._

 _The introductions continued until they reached the couple wearing man introduced himself as King Henry VIII. He pointed to the blonde next to him, naming her as Queen Jane. Both were from 1536. The last words out of his mouth were, 'I assume you know who I am.'_

 _A sneer formed on my face before I could stop it. Words escaped from my mouth. "Yes, the king that took six wives. The king whom spread lies about his wife, so he could marry another. What a thing to be proud of, King Henry." I had always detested the way Henry VIII treated his wives. Shocked silence filled the room._

 _"You shouldn't speak to your King like that." Mary, daughter of Katherine said._

 _"He isn't my King, my loyalty is to Queen Elizabeth II."_

 _"_ _Can we start watching whatever we are supposed to be watching? I would like it if we could could get this over with, I have to study for my exams." I said, breaking the silence that had invaded the room after my declaration. I assume it was because of the fact I said there would be more than one Queen Elizabeth._

 _Shockingly, as I finished my sentence, a scene popped into view on the screen. It showed a room, where Anne was talking to Henry. They were talking about Mary and Elizabeth._

 _The scene shifted to show Anne playing the piano while singing 'All I Wanted' by Paramore. My throat tightened up from the intensity of the emotions I felt from her singing. My heart throbbed just hearing her sing. I felt tears leak from my eyes. I could tell she was singing about Henry and I just ached, knowing that he would never love her. I wasn't the only one in tears. Henry had a shocked look on his face and it was shared around the room. It was a look that spoke of how surprised they were at her devotion. A thought occurred to me as Anne was nearing the end of the song. How in the world does she know a 21st century song?_

 _The scene flashed to show twelve cabins. Anne was shown walking across the terrain, stopping when she had reached a man sitting on a bench. They quietly spoke about Anne's upcoming move to America, before the man muttered. "The gods have requested your presence on Mount Olympus." Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed as Anne flinched_

 _Astonished silence filled the room. Nobody had seen that coming, nobody. Not a soul in the room could believe what was heard. Anne, one of the most religious women in history, believing in the Greek Gods? The scene continued, showing Anne's acceptance. Nobody spoke, unconsciously agreeing to be quite._

 _The scene flashed to show twelve towering figures. Every one of them were as different as night and day, but they looked similar. Perhaps it was the slight glow surrounding them, the ethereal feel resounding off of them. A hearth was shown with a woman sitting in the fire. "My Lords & Ladies, My Lady Mother," Anne intoned bowing to the beings, speaking the last bit to the woman in the hearth._

 _"Anne, daughter of Hestia." The male across from Anne uttered. The god had black hair and electric blue eyes. He was sitting on the centre most throne. It was Zeus. He paused and then said they were offering Anne partial immortality. Zeus announced that she would be needed in the future. He then asked, "Do you accept our gift?" Before we could hear Anne's response, the screen went black. We waited a moment but nothing more was shown._

 _Queen Elizabeth softly addressed me as Lady Hyde and politely asked I tell them what had happened in my world._

"Hyde!"

 _"Well, Anne was executed. Jane gave birth to a son but died. Henry married three more times before dying. His son with Jane, Edward, took over but died after 6 years. After his death, Mary was Queen for 5 years. She was widely known as Bloody Mary. When Mary died, Elizabeth was crowned Queen. She ruled for 44 years & was known as Gloriana. The Tudor line ended with Elizabeth." I informed the people surrounding me._

"Hyde! Wake up!"

 _I managed to make out shock on their faces when my surroundings distorted._

I opened my eyes drowsily, with the feeling that I had forgotten something. I caught sight of my roommate, whom had woken me up. "What were you dreaming about? You looked peaceful." Stephanie questioned.

"Oddly enough, the only thing I can recall is Anne Boleyn." Silence filled the room until Stephanie appeared to remember something.

"Hey Hyde, Anya came over while you were asleep and apologised. She said you would know what she was talking about." Stephanie later told me that the look on my face was hilarious and that she would remember it for weeks.


End file.
